Why Do We Hide?
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day six hundred and ninety-one: Mike had no idea she could sing that way, because she never showed him.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 32nd cycle. Now cycle 33!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hear that little bird twitter!<strong> _Been thinking about doing this for a couple days, then this morning decided to just go for it. If you go there, find 'gleekathon' and there I'll be. There's also a video explaining everything... Yep... ;) Check it out!_

* * *

><p><strong>"Why Do We Hide?"<br>15/14yo Mike/Tina  
><strong>**Chang Squared #13 (sequel to "Rah Rah") **

Once she'd become a Cheerio, Tina had known her schedule would change. But after everything, she continued to go by the dance studio when she could. Usually the place would be empty for her, all to herself. She would have her iPod with her, and then something would happen.

There, by herself in her mind, she could imagine so many things, none as clearly as when she would slip in one ear bud, then the next, stare into those wall-to-wall mirrors with a smile so very giddy, and just pretend she was a star, singing along, sometimes dancing but always, always singing. It was just her and the music. This day was no different. Deep breath, and then…

_[T] "I'm a new soul / I came to this strange world / Hoping I could learn a bit 'bout how to give and take / But since I came here, felt the joy and the fear / Finding myself making every possible mistake_

_La, la, la, la... / La, la, la, la.._

_See I'm a young soul in this very strange world / Hoping I could learn a bit 'bout what is true and fake / But why all this hate? Try to communicate / Finding trust and love is not always easy to make_

_La, la, la, la... / La, la, la, la..."_

Mike knew she'd be there that day, and he wanted to surprise her. He climbed up the stairs, quiet as he could, and it was as he did that he began to hear… something… someone… Someone was singing. That had to be it, because all he heard was a voice, no music… He didn't know who it was, but he felt drawn to it. He continued to climb, and at the top he sat, staring through the crack left by the barely open door.

It was Tina… His Tina… standing there, oblivious to all and just… singing… He was mesmerized, couldn't move even if he wanted to…

_[T] "This is a happy end / Cause you don't understand / Everything you have done / Why's everything so wrong_

_This is a happy end / Come and give me your hand / I'll take you far away_

_I'm a new soul / I came to this strange world / Hoping I could learn a bit 'bout how to give and take / But since I came here, felt the joy and the fear / Finding myself making every possible mistake_

_New soul... / (la, la, la, la,...) __/ In this very strange world... __/ (la, la, la, la,...) / Every possible mistake / (la, la, la, la,...) / Possible mistake / (la, la, la, la,...) / Every possible mistake / (la, la, la, la,...) __/ Mistakes, mistakes, mistakes..."_

He couldn't get over how beautiful she looked, right then and there. There was just something about the way her face lit up when she sang… It was almost like the way she looked at…

"What are you doing out here?" a stern voice suddenly brought him out of his daze, and he saw a woman towering over him as he sat there. He sprang to his feet, swinging the door to the room Tina was in at the same time. He probably looked like he was peeping…

"I-I go… here… I mean I take classes, I…" he stammered until Tina rushed up, tugging the ear buds off.

"It's okay, he's with me," she told the teacher, still new to the studio. Once she was gone, Mike breathed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" he started to apologize, but she shut him up with a kiss and he smiled. Then something dawned on her.

"How long were you out there?" she asked, and his silent look was answer enough. "Oh…" her cheeks reddened.

"That was really… beautiful," he told her.

"I-it was nothing," she was becoming a bit of a tomato now.

"I'm not that good," she insisted, her shoulders rounding as she shrugged.

"No but you were…" he maintained, touching her cheek… It was as warm as her blush might show. "How come you never told me?" He had to ask, and again she shrugged.

"It didn't seem important," she went on, not even looking at him.

"You were looking in mirrors; didn't you see how happy you were?" he asked, indicating the mirrors. Tina looked, observing her face. "You were glowing?"

"Glowing?" she asked, almost laughing.

"I've only ever seen that look on your face… well… when you look at me," he smiled, and her blush made a comeback. "Even then, not as strong as this." She looked at her reflection again.

"Things I love…" she spoke to herself, pausing briefly when she heard herself, and then she realized he'd probably heard it, too. 'So what? Let him hear it,' the tiny voice inside her whispered, the one that fuelled her courage, whether she'd act on it or not.

"So why not pursue it?" Mike stepped up, made bold by the beat her words quickened in his heart. She gave a chuckle, disbelieving. "No, but really. There's… there's Glee Club, isn't there?" She laughed.

"Have you seen the guy who runs it? Ryerson? No way…" she shook her head. "I'll do better on my own." Now he stood behind her, and the mirrors made them look at one another.

"Which means what?" he asked, and she didn't respond. "I didn't even know you sang until today," he pointed out.

"Fair enough…" She hesitated a moment. "I'm getting closer… taking steps…"

"Like Cheerios?" he guessed, and she nodded. It was true… Not one year ago, he wouldn't have imagined she would ever do something like that. She'd been emerging… and so was he… They'd done that together. "Think you can teach me?"

"Cheerleading?" she blinked.

"No, no," he shook his head. "Singing." She turned in his arms, better to face him and not his reflection.

"Why?" she asked, and he stared down into her eyes, smirking.

"Then I can sing with you. Nothing's as scary if you're not on your own…" Her response was a kiss; his was a reply. "I love you."

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
><strong>**In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
><strong>******always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!******


End file.
